Demonic Dad
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Dean/Sam/John.Eventually Unrelated.Established Wincest. John helped kill Azazel but it seems he can't go anywhere, and they struggle to find a host for him. Sam volunteers. Will he take him up on it? And if he does, how will they be changed now?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Parental Incest of sorts. Sam/Dean/John. language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. John does stuff in Hell that has repercussions in his new real world relationship with his sons and they all learn things about each other they never planned on ever knowing.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Dad showed up to help the boys with Azazel and stayed. Now he needs a host and Sam has a plan for that, if he can live with certain things between he and Dean.

Will he be able to or will this be a deal breaker?

And if John isn't demonic, what is he?

Read on to find out.

(This is only part 1 of this two shot, there will be another two or three parts but not sure. I will be explaining just what John really is and it will be a surprise! Plus Lucifer hasn't met the new Sam yet, won't he be surprised?)

Xxxxxxxxxx

John stood there, waiting to dissolve, knowing he wasn't alive anymore, didn't even have a body thanks to the funeral pyre.

The boys stared at him in shock. Waiting to see what he did.

Bobby and the others stood waiting as well.

John blinked and, sure enough, he was still there.

Having a form one second and then becoming a funnel of golden cloud the next then fluctuating again to near human form again.

"I'm stuck." John said confused. "Damn it, Bobby, I'm aware I'm a demon, thanks for the look. I didn't know that. Thanks for letting me know something I _already_ knew! Now tell me what the hell is going on now!" John said as sarcasm laced every word now. "Yes, demon smoke is black and I am a glowing golden cloud; tell me something I don't know."

"I don't know what you are, but you're not demonic, John." Bobby said tossing holy water and salt at him, taking a guess and seeing it was true. Both just passed through the man, er…cloud. "Can't you pick a form and stick with it for a minute? This is confusing. Damn, you're bright!"

"I'm trying! I keep shifting forms. Damn, this sucks." John sat down and sighed wearily. "Any ideas?"

"We could find you a body." Sam suggested, then frowned, "One _not_ occupied, of course."

"I don't do rotting corpses; thanks anyway, son." John said glaring.

"No, I meant a brain dead person or…something." Sam explained. John perked up at this suggestion, then frowned.

"I'd just burn it up." John said and sighed, "I burn too hot for that. I'm my own fucking _Sun_ here!"

"Join me." Sam said softly, looking at his father now. "Can we talk privately, please? Just us and Dad." He looked at the others and they nodded, going to stand by the cars now. "Dad, just listen, okay?"

"Fine, I'm listening. What is it?" John groaned as he turned into the golden cloud again. Fuck, this was _annoying_!

"I have a plan but we have something to tell you first and you have to accept it or we can't do the plan." Sam began, "Please listen then say no, okay? We're not freaks, okay?"

"I know you're not, just spit it out, Sam, the glowing cloud that is your Dad would love to figure out this body thing soon." John said grumpily.

"It's us, me and Dean. We're lovers; we've been this way for over a year." Sam said, "We're not stopping it so you need to accept this or the plan will never work."

"You mean you and he…you have sex? Couples stuff? Oh, _wow!"_ John looked at them in surprise and waited to feel offended or feel like he should tell them it was wrong but he had no such urge. He was just glad they were happy and had each other, what the hell? _Incest?_ It was wrong, _right?_ He thought about it and, no, he didn't see it that way. He didn't care about that as much as keeping them safe; sex didn't matter to him, not theirs at least. "Good for you, you do love each other, _right?_ Not casual sex, right? He's your brother, you don't do casual crap with someone that close to you. You _love _them!"

"No, it's not casual. We're in love and if I go through with this plan, you will be having sex with him, too." Sam said and rushed to fix it; he'd said that so _wrong!_ "I mean, I will but…damn, let me tell you the plan first. It will make more sense if I do."

"Okay, what is the plan?" John asked and Sam rubbed his neck, sitting beside his glowing form now, looking at it.

"You can possess me, share my body. Your soul and mine would share my body." Sam said, "I have demon blood and, well, that makes me stronger, well, flesh-wise at least. I wouldn't burn up."

"You _might!_ That is the most insane plan I have _ever_ heard." John said, thinking it might work but also thinking it _probably_ wouldn't.

"It will, I _know _it! We could ask Bobby. But If I cut off my possession tattoo and let you in, and add a binding mark to lock you in, and maybe drink some blood to keep the vessel strong then I should be able to hold you." Sam said and called, "Bobby!"

Bobby came over. "What?" He looked worried. Sam explained the plan and he thought it over.

"_Tell him it's insane and won't work!"_ John said and Bobby said nothing.

"It will, damn it, Dad, it _will_." Sam said annoyed, "The demon blood makes me stronger and you know it."

"He's _not _wrong." Bobby said, "The blood would make him stronger. Hell, he's immune to most demon crap as it is. He could hold you, might need to lock you in but you would share the body; not possess him entirely. If you could agree to it." He shrugged, "I looked it up as soon as I found out about the demon blood issue. He is really the only vessel that _could_ hold you and _no_t burn up, honestly."

"So, you think this is a good plan, _honestly?"_ John looked at Sam and Bobby now in disbelief.

"Honestly, yeah, It's the best plan you going get right now, John." Bobby said.

"Hell, I'd volunteer if I didn't think you would burn me up." Dean said and added, "You do remember what we talked about before, right?" He looked at Bobby with a sideways look, and Bobby got the feeling they were saying something they didn't want him to know.

"Yeah, I do. So when he was…Bobby, can you go for bit, so we can talk again?" John asked this time. Bobby shook his head and left.

"Someday you will tell me this big secret you're keeping." Bobby swore in annoyance.

When he was out of earshot, John finished, "When you are having sex, I would be inside him while he does it?"

"Yes, or you would be with him when he did it, not sure how this demon thing works. You might mix with him or be separate. You're not a soul, Dad. Well, you are, but you're also something else. Not sure what, but not just a soul either." Dean said. "But you'd be alive and have a body, not to mention we could be a family again, _sort of._ It's not a _bad_ idea really. He thinks it could work. That's good enough for me."

John stood up now and stared at them, then shook his head, holding up a hand. "Give me a minute. Let me think, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said and sat by Dean now, "It was a good plan, right? Not _stupid_ or anything?" He liked the plan and it would work; he was _sure_ of it!

"Yeah, baby, it's a good plan. We have to see if he likes it though; he might say no." Dean said softly and took his lover's hand, kissing him softly, calming him. " Let's just wait for his answer before we predict it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam and sighed. They watched the glow as it paced and moved a few feet away and waited to see if he'd do it. Praying he _would._ They wanted their Dad back and this would let that happen, in a weird and twisted way. But still, they would be _together._

A few minutes later, John when to kneel in front of his sons, looking at them thinking. Then got a resolute look on his face before he turned cloud again.

"I'll do it." He said and asked, "You _sure_ you want to do this?"

Sam nodded and held out the knife to Dean. "I'm sure."

"Okay, first the tattoo has to go." John said sadly, hating to see that happen.

"Can't you try it with the tattoo on me? Maybe if you're not a demon, it may not pick up on you?" Sam said; pretty sure he wasn't but wanted to try it. "Just try?"

"Fine, I'll try." John said and closed his eyes concentrating on entering Sam.

Sam opened his mouth so the golden cloud would be able to get in. The golden cloud floated up now and over him, hovering. Then went toward his mouth and went in. pouring in now at a rapid rate until Sam glowed and it was all inside him. He floated up now and his eyes glowed with golden light and his body changed now. He got bigger, more muscled and, if anything, even taller, and he grew large wings now, snow white with gold woven through them. The light in his eyes died now as he floated back to the ground and his eyes began to change, going from hazel to a golden color with what looked like crystal or diamond in the middle with no pupil anymore.

Now he approached Dean uncertainly, and sighed, "Well, I got wings and feel bigger and stronger, and taller it feels like." He saw Dean staring into his eyes and had to ask, "What? Is there something wrong with my face? Do I have horns?"

Dean shook his head and took a pocket mirror from Ellen and handed it to him, Sam looked in and looked confused, "Diamond and gold eyes, what the _hell?_ What _are_ you, Dad?"

"Christo!" Dean said and nothing happened. Then he tried the exorcism ritual and nothing happened…_again_. "Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head and shrugged, "I have no idea what John is. This is not a demon, boys. You are possessed, Sam, but not by a demon. Not sure what you are possessed by but it feels good, not evil like demons are."

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Dean asked and waited, trying to see the extent of the possession.

"Yes, I can." John and Sam's voice said together now. Apparently when john spoke he sounded like a combination of Sam and himself now. "Bobby, we need to research this." He used Sam's hand to brush a hair from his eyes now. "I also need a haircut."

"No, we don't." Sam's voice argued back and they smiled. A schizophrenic moment if ever there was one!

"It's too damn long; it's in our eyes." John rolled his eyes and groaned.

"My hair is fine, Dean just trimmed It for me. I am not letting us cut it! Hell, no!" Sam said stubbornly.

"Then we need hair ties." John grumbled and added, "Only for when I'm in charge of the body, okay?"

Sam was thinking; they could tell. "Fine, we'll pull it back when you're in charge, but no cutting it off."

"Agreed…what are you _doing?_" Both Sam and John spoke now as Bobby touched their back now. "_Bobby?"_

"Hold on, you got some tattoos back here now that you didn't have it before." Bobby said and used his phone to take a picture of it. Then pulled the shirt back down now. "I'm done." He handed them the camera, "See for yourself."

It was a tattoo, A sword with wings coming from it, on each side and it covered his entire back, up to his shoulders. The sword ran down his spine and middle of his back, the hilt hitting right at his shoulder and the end of the huge double sided blade ended by his ass, the blade was silver and the hilt gold. It was huge! Not to mention it gave off a dim glow right now, wings and all!

They looked at it confused.

"Dad, try going back and see if only Sam can control the body." Dean suggested, "Then we'll try it with Sam giving you control, okay? We need to see if you are separate or sharing it as one."

"Okay." John said and tried to pull back but couldn't. Sam tried to pull back and couldn't. Then they both tried and that worked . John was a glowing form of himself as he used to be and Sam was himself. But there was this golden thread between them , a very thick one and it connected them at the chest. Their souls had been tied together now, only somewhat separate this way, but both _always _present at all times.

'_I am so screwed. I can't be with him now. You…'_ Sam plopped down on the floor inside himself and cried, '_I've lost him forever now!'_ He sobbed now and John sat by him and held him, hearing his heart breaking now. He hated this sound and sighed, thinking again. Would it be _so _bad to sleep with Dean that way, the way that Sam did, so they could be together? Did that idea offend him?

He sighed again. No, it didn't but…he had never considered sex with them and now…it didn't bother him. Could he come to love him like Sam did so they could be happy again? He considered this. Sure, he'd fucked demons with his sons' faces and been fucked by them, but he had known they were demons trying to break him then. Could he do the same here with the real boys? Okay, it would be awkward at first but, probably, he'd do anything to make Sam stop hurting now…even fuck, make love, or fall in love if he had to. As whatever he was , the sexual stuff didn't bother him so maybe…he'd do anything for his boys; even now he loved them enough to do anything for them, even _this._

'_Sammy, I'll do it.'_ John said making him look at him and wiping his tears away. '_I'll try to love him that way with you, and that way you can be together. If he don't freak out too much, apparently sex stuff is not a moral issue here. Most of the sex stuff is…open for me now.'_

'_But what about the part that's our Dad, won't that bother it?'_ Sam asked surprised.

'_No, it won't. I love you as a son but I seem to have some moral blank spots from my time in Hell. I don't care if you have sex with each other. If it fixes you two, I'll try sex with him, still be your Dad. Seem weird to you but makes perfect sense to me, see the issue?'_ John said and Sam nodded.

John had lost something in Hell and now he understood.

'_You had sex with Demons that looked like us, didn't you? You had to choose between fucking us or us fucking you over breaking and finding a way out of Hell, didn't you?'_ Sam asked. It made _perfect_ sense! That's where the moral blank spot came from; _he'd fucked it away in Hell!_ Sam wasn't freaked but glad he had figured it out.

'_Yes, but how does that explain this?'_ John asked confused.

'_You already fucked us! In your mind, you fucked us so much, even though it was demon, that your mind doesn't find it offensive anymore but a little attractive instead. You held onto the Fatherly feelings. You fucked those moral feelings of sex with us away. I'd bet money on it. You saved your soul but at the price of some of your sexual morals; specifically the ones involving us boys.' _ Sam smiled, '_I can be with Dean now! We just have to explain that it means that you have to fuck him when I do and that you want to.'_

'_No, I don't. I'm doing it for you two.'_ John protested.

'_Yeah, and your erection just screams 'No, I don't want to fuck my sons'. Uh huh…'_ Sam eyed his father, who clearly was on Dean's cruise at the moment.

'_But I don't…'_ John said and sighed. Yeah, his erection _clearly_ was making him a _liar_ here.

'_You liked fucking us eventually in Hell, right? You fucked us willingly, right?'_ Sam asked and was met with an ashamed look as John realized the truth. '_Tell me.'_

'_I loved fucking you guys eventually, even looked forward to it, wanted more of you two when they were you. I said…I felt…no!'_ He cried now, too. Sam held him and made him look at him.

'_It's a little late for moral qualms here. Just tell me what you have to say.'_ Sam said and John nodded, wiping his face off and purposely avoiding looking at Sam now.

He nodded and said, _'I fucked you both so much that the part of me, the sexual part….it…I fell in love with you two…but still loved you as a Dad, too.'_ He sighed unhappily and groaned, _'I'm sorry…Sam!...What the hell are you doing!' _

What Sam was doing was fairly straight forward really; he was working himself onto John's dick now. He was grabbing at John's shoulders for support. Sam said nothing and kept working his hips onto him now, riding him and moving up and down him, kissing his neck and jaw.

'_I'm fixing your moral dilemma, Dad. If you can fuck me in here; you can fuck him out there.'_ Sam explained_, 'I could see myself loving you, too. I bet we could convince Dean to love you this way, too.'_

'_Sammy, we…'_ John felt pleasure building now and moaned, _'We shouldn't…It's …_' He was going to say wrong but instead kissed Sam, one hand going to his dick to stroke it while the other pulled his lips to his more and the kiss deepened, both spirits moaned and fucked harder now, hips moving into each other and thrusting deeper and faster. Both soon ready to cum now, _'Sammy…so good…cumming soon…please… more!'_

'_Tell me you love me, let yourself love the real me like you loved the fake me…tell me…love me, baby, please?'_ Sam knew this was necessary and found he wanted this with him, wanted this for both him and Dean. '_Fall in love with the real me…!'_

John felt the love he had felt there in Hell fill him at these words and, instead of fighting it, he let it in and sighed as happiness filled him at having Sam with him this way, loving him now, too. _'I…I fucking love you , Sammy, so damn much!'_ He moaned loudly and Sam smiled, knowing he was in love now and those feeling were free inside them now. They could be with Dean now, and that thought pushed him over the edge and he tightened as he prepared to cum now, and John kissed him pouring his heart and love into it and they came together. John came hard inside his son and Sam came onto his chest and cried out his name as he did it.

They sat that way for a minute and soon John leaned into Sam who held him now, _'I'm in love with you boys now.'_ He cried and Sam soothed him, knowing this confused the strangely angelic whatever he was now. _'I tried to forget that part of my time there.'_

'_You would never be able to handle us being lovers unless you were in love with us, too. You had to love us, too. It's the only way this would work.'_ Sam said, _'Don't be ashamed of loving us. We'll be yours, too as well as each other's now. It's okay to love us.'_ Sam said pulling him up now, _'Let's go seduce us a certain very sexy green eyed man, shall we?'_

'_Yes, let's.'_ John agreed and had to smile. Sure, he'd be their Dad but he'd also be their lover, sharing Sam 's body for the rest of their lives now. He could live with this.

They came forward now and sat up. They were in a motel room, and no one was in sight. Worried, they called, "Dean?", "Anyone?"

Dean came out drying his hair now and smiled, naked and gorgeous. "Hey, Sammy. The others said we should stay to work this out then meet them at Bobby's." Dean explained, going to sit by Sam now. Still not dressing yet; Sam was glad. It would make this seduction easier. "So, talk. What's going on in there, baby boy?"

John and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, settling for the truth. They explained about how Hell had changed John sexually, how he felt now and also that Sam was okay with adding the spirit possessing him to their sex lives. "He'd still be Dad but just also our lover, well, me and him would be one lover to you , I suppose. Then in here, we'd be lovers, me and him. We'd still have Dad back just when it comes to everything but Sex and being in love with us. Where that is concerned, there are no fatherly moments. The rest is the same." Sam begged, "If we can't do this, me and you can't be…I'll lose you, and I damn well won't _just _be your brother again, fuck _that!_ I'll leave _first_."

"No! You'd leave if we couldn't…we can't be together if he isn't…damn it Sammy, this is black mail!" Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair unhappily. "You two are connected, your souls now?"

"Yes, and this is the only way. You can't be mad at him or think he's sick. Hell changed him when they used us to seduce him and made him fall in love with them. Now he feels Fatherly and like a lover at the same time. I _just_ got him thinking straight! Don't make him feel _ashamed _again or you will be the one _fixing_ him next time! It was hard enough getting him this _far."_ Sam groaned, "_Please_, D.?"

"So it's give this love thing a shot, or you have to go?" Dean said and Sam nodded. "Fine, I'll…_try._"

"_Really?"_ John asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I can't be without Sammy and it's not your fault your sex crap got screwed up; so I can't bring myself to judge you. But you two will have to function together as the one that does things as Sam."

"Yes, exactly." John said smiling now, "Father stuff, too. As long as you don't mind me looking like Sam when I do them."

"I don't mind." Dean said taking his hand and hugging his brother/ Dad now, "I can tell you apart, trust me."

"Good, so then we will be having sex or not?" John asked nervously, "I don't have to…"

Dean kissed up to his ear and said softly, "Make love to me, baby. Both of you." He lay down and tugged Sam on top of him, putting legs to his hips and very carefully rubbing onto his dick with his hole. "Let's try."

Sam slipped spit lubed fingers into Dean who loosened his legs from his hips and worked him open for them. Then Sam thrust in and moved now, John felt every feeling that Sam was feeling. They took turns moaning and kissing Dean, and noticed him moving and rolling his body for them, "It was never this good in Hell, Dean, never felt so _good_. You never looked so good when I made love to you. It was always hard and rough, _never _this. Never loving but…_damn_ it… _I love you_!" John moaned and his pleasure spiraled and this made Sam's spiral, too. Both sharing _everything_ now apparently. "Tell me…_please_… do you love me?"

"Yes, I do…feels so _amazing_… loved Sam already….but you feel …_don't stop!..._I love you, _too…fuck me!"_ Dean begged and they took him at his word and took him harder until he came screaming and pulled them with him. Cumming into him and then he sucked them hard and did it all again.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and "Baby!" Was shouted by John, and "More, give me…more!" Dean said and they all smiled. Then they sucked and fucked each other for hours and by the time the morning sun filtered through the curtains, Dean was proclaiming he loved John now and he'd be his and Sam's together. They lay cuddling afterward and Dean said, "I know I don't love you the way you love me and I know it's different but give me time and I will, _promise!"_

"I'll settle for what I can get until you do." John said, "It's more than I ever hoped to have. If I'd have known I had these sexual issues, I would have _never_ have agreed to the host thing! I'm sorry, son." He sighed unhappily, "Hell messed me up."

"No, no, it _didn't_. It just changed you a bit but not in a way I can't live with. Can learn to love you like I love my Sammy." Dean leaned in and kissed him softly. "We'll be okay now."

And as they cuddled close and slept, they felt themselves slipping into their new grooves in their hearts and bodies, and finally knew for sure that they would be okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Spoiler Alert!: **Part 2 is coming up and I will be explaining what John is and bring Lucifer in. Boy, is he in for a surprise; Raphael, too. No hints, you have to read the next chapter!

Stay tuned!


End file.
